


Незаметная работа

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Если в реале пожаловаться на проблемы в семье некому, поможет Интернет.





	Незаметная работа

— Саш, почему посуда грязная? — донеслось из кухни. — Тебе что, помыть было сложно?

Саша вздохнул. Приход жены с работы давно уже вызывал у него не радость, а стабильное предчувствие скандала. Вот и в этот раз оно не обмануло.

— Я не успел.

— Что ты не успел, она с обеда стоит. Мог на пять минут оторваться от компьютера и вымыть.

— Я не могу отрываться постоянно. Обед я приготовил, Ваньку накормил, посуда может подождать.

— Да, до моего прихода. — На кухне звякнуло — кажется, съехала в раковину балансировавшая на двух чашках тарелка. — Я с работы прихожу уставшая и ещё во вторую смену дома пахать должна?

— Ир, я тоже работаю, между прочим. Если не закончу проект до среды, денег не будет, а нам за квартиру платить.

— Я поняла, твоя работа важнее моей. Конечно, как же иначе. Это ты у нас кормилец и поилец, а я так, в офисе дурью маюсь, на булавки себе зарабатываю.

— По крайней мере, живём мы в основном на мою зарплату, — не сдержался Саша и тут же пожалел. Тема работы была больной, не стоило её задевать.

— Отлично. — Ира стояла в дверях, всё ещё в офисной одежде, только туфли успела снять. — Теперь ты меня ещё и деньгами попрекать будешь?

— Да не собираюсь я... Ира!

Громко хлопнула дверь спальни. Ваня поднял голову от разноцветных кубиков, прислушиваясь; его мордашка озадаченно скривилась, и Саша поспешно заулыбался, замахал рукой, отвлекая внимание сына. Когда успокоенный малыш продолжил играть, он подумал, что лучше бы действительно оторвался на пять минут и помыл проклятую посуду, но было уже поздно. Теперь Ира весь вечер будет ходить сердитая, про секс можно забыть, а в копилку претензий к мужу ляжет ещё одна. И самое обидное, что всё это из-за какого-то пустяка, исправить который стоило всего пары минут. Хотя в последнее время у них все ссоры разгорались из-за таких вот пустяков...

***

А ведь начиналось всё так хорошо. Ира понравилась Саше сразу, едва он увидел её на дне рождения приятеля. Красивая, бойкая, она сразу привлекла его внимание. Она не кокетничала, не строила из себя холодную неприступность — сама подошла и завязала разговор. А потом честно сказала, что хотела бы встретиться ещё раз.

Съехались они быстро, не прошло и месяца, а к Новому году уже и расписались. Жить в одной квартире с родителями было неприемлемо, это Саша и сам понимал. Пришлось снимать двушку возле метро, потому что машина была только у него и несправедливо было бы заставлять Иру добираться до работы с пересадками. Быт они сразу поделили поровну, и когда Ира ушла в декрет, всё так и осталось, потому что хоть Саша и работал, но беременной Ире было гораздо тяжелее управляться по хозяйству.

На семейном совете решили, что Ира выйдет на работу сразу после того, как перестанет кормить грудью. Во-первых, ей нужно было развиваться, а не болтать с другими мамочками о соплях и цвете какашек; во-вторых, долгий пропуск не просто затормозил бы её карьерный рост, а отбросил бы назад. Ну и финансовая независимость, конечно, не менее важна. Положение жены, которой муж выделяет с барского плеча деньги на расходы, было унизительным, хотя Саша и предложил условно разделить его доход пополам, считая половину долей Иры. К тому времени он как раз собирался перейти на удалёнку, поэтому проблем с тем, кто заберёт Ваньку из садика, не предвиделось.

Ира работала полный день, приходила уставшая. На домашние дела не оставалось сил. Саша это понимал — он тоже когда-то работал в офисе, одна дорога в метро чего стоила. Тем более Ира могла перекусить и на работе, обед был нужен в первую очередь ему. Готовка незаметно стала его обязанностью, мелкие дела тоже — кому приятно возвращаться в свинарник вместо дома? Конечно, погулять с Ванькой, накормить, поиграть в развивающие игры — раз он сидит дома. Через два года подходила очередь в садик, а пока...

Саша гордился тем, что развил навыки тайм-менеджмента до фантастического уровня, но чем-то всё равно приходилось жертвовать. Чаще всего сном, когда горели сроки сдачи проекта. Иногда, как сейчас, мытьём посуды или уборкой после Ванькиных игр. Ира не понимала. Ей казалось, что у Саши должно хватить времени на всё и ещё оставаться. Не так уж много занимают домашние дела, ведь у них есть стиралка, посудомойка, мультиварка — можно сказать, и делать-то ничего не надо, запустил и сиди работай. Даже рассчитала один раз, сколько на что тратится времени. Выходило, что на работу у Саши остаётся чуть ли не больше, чем у неё. Только реальность с этими расчётами почему-то не совпадала.

***

Больше всего Сашу добивало то, что даже рассказать о своих проблемах было некому. Мать сразу начала бы ругать Иру, она с самого начала настаивала, что та должна сидеть дома с ребёнком хотя бы лет до трёх, а лучше — до самой школы. Приятели, с которыми Саша встречался раз в пару месяцев попить пива, просто не поймут, потому что сами детьми ещё не обзавелись. Однажды Саша попробовал слить накопившееся на форуме районного портала, где обычно следил за местными новостями, — потом от души радовался, что зарегистрировал для этого виртуала. В комментариях его называли подкаблучником, советовали «поставить бабу на место» и «гнать охреневшую суку ссаными тряпками». Саше очень хотелось встретить пару советчиков в реале и набить им морды, тем более что тех, кто скрывался за никами, он знал — в одном доме жили. Останавливало то, что его шансы получить по морде были куда выше.

— А ещё говорят про дискриминацию, — пожаловался он как-то раз Ваньке, увлечённо возившему машинку возле его ног. — Любой женщине бы посочувствовали, а мне сразу — сам дурак, раз терпишь.

Ванька в знак согласия наехал ему машинкой на мизинец.

— Ну понятно, — пробормотал Саша, с трудом удержавшись от матерного вскрика, — в родной семье всё то же самое.

И тогда ему пришла в голову гениальная идея. Он выбрал форум побольше, с несколькими сотнями тысяч пользователей, и зарегистрировался на нём. Город, возраст, аватар с отражением небоскрёбов в Гудзонском заливе, цитата из «Сплина» в подписи — всё осталось прежним. Отличалась только последняя буква ника. И маленький значок в профиле, обозначающий пол.

Теперь, когда у них с Ирой случался очередной конфликт, Саша просто заходил на форум и сливал негатив в разделе личных дневников. Ира превращалась в работающего мужа, Ванька — для конспирации — в Серёжу. Сандра жаловалась, виртуальные приятельницы сочувствовали, рассказывали про похожие проблемы у себя и подруг, и раздражение на Иру как-то само собой проходило. Находились, конечно, и здесь комментаторы, негодующие на слабохарактерность Сандры, но их было в разы меньше, да и тон был скорее поддерживающий, чем оскорбляющий. Сандра игнорировала негодующих, писала разную поддерживающую ерунду жалующимся, и, в целом, всё сходилось к единому благожелательному знаменателю.

Если бы не эта виртуальная отдушина, их брак, наверное, уже трещал бы по швам.

***

Когда Ира загремела на кухне посудой — так громко, что Саша мысленно попрощался с любимой чашкой, — он зашёл на форум и написал:

«Ну вот, опять орёт, что посуда не помыта. А то, что мне проект сдавать послезавтра, а там только половина сделана, это, выходит, мои проблемы. А если я пролечу со сдачей и клиенты не примут, сразу начнётся: чем я вообще занимаюсь, если денег нет. Так задолбало.

Уф, выговорилась. Надеюсь, он хоть сына на вечер займёт, смогу поработать спокойно».

— Вань, иди к маме! — шепнул он. Ира закончила с посудой, значит, нужно перехватить её раньше, чем найдёт себе другое занятие. — Мама с тобой поиграет! Где мама? Иди к маме скорее!

Услышав заветное слово, Ванька подхватил любимый грузовичок и рванул на кухню. У грузовичка был гараж в нижнем отделении плиты, но без присмотра играть там Ване запрещали. Теперь мелкий надолго засядет на кухне, Ира, соответственно, тоже, а значит, можно спокойно поработать. Благодать.

***

Надежды на спокойный, расслабленный вечер стремительно таяли. После восьми часов в офисном кресле болела спина, всю дорогу до дома Ира мечтала, как ляжет на ортопедический матрас и наконец-то расслабится. Но пришлось сразу вставать к мойке, потому что муж, конечно же, не позаботился о том, чтобы помыть за собой и Ванькой посуду. А потом и сам Ваня прибежал играть. Ира попыталась заманить его в спальню книжкой про утят, но сын не хотел читать, он хотел играть с машинкой. Сдавшись, Ира заварила чай, достала телефон и села на стул, скрестив ноги по-турецки — так спина болела меньше.

Очень хотелось поныть кому-нибудь о том, как тяжело работать весь день, а потом приходить домой и сразу же получать ворох домашних дел, соскучившегося ребёнка и уткнувшегося в компьютер мужа. Но мужу, разумеется, говорить что-то было бесполезно, а изливать душу маме Ира давно перестала — та сразу начинала рассказывать о втором зяте, который управляет собственным бизнесом и недавно свозил сестру на Канары, а не занимается чёрт знает чем за гроши. Смешно — вроде и семья есть, а за сочувствием приходится идти к незнакомым людям. Так смешно, что плакать хочется.

Она просмотрела новости в фейсбуке, лайкнула фотографию одноклассницы, пролистала несколько обновившихся тем на женском форуме. Что ж, по крайней мере, не у неё одной проблемы. У других и похуже бывает.

Отставив чай в сторону, Ира писала:

«Увы, для них это нормально — обесценивать нашу работу. Считается, что мужик — добытчик, а мы так, на булавки себе зарабатываем, и при этом обязаны воспитывать детей, обслуживать всю семью в быту и не жаловаться. Мой такой же, прихожу с работы и сразу: вот тебе сын, вот свинюшник, занимайся, у тебя же полно времени. Ты, главное, не позволяй ему садиться тебе на шею. Не допускай, чтобы тебя считали бесплатной обслугой только потому, что ты — женщина...»


End file.
